This invention relates to a cat litter box with a mechanism for screening and draining reusable cat litter. Conventional cat litter boxes comprise an open container into which one or two inches of granular absorbent material is placed. Periodically the litter material is removed, discarded and replaced with new material. Optionally, special tools are provided to scoop and remove fecal matter to extend the life of the litter material. However, after being impregnated with cat urine, the absorbent litter material produces odor that requires the litter to be removed because it has become repugnant to either the cat or the cat's owner, or both.
Certain conveniences have been devised for assisting in the use and operation of a cat litter box. For example, in the patent of Ellis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,557, entitled CAT LITTER BOX, a molded container is disclosed that includes an impervious liner. Periodically, the liner and contained litter may be removed and discarded. The discarded liner is replaced with a new liner and new litter material is placed over the liner in the box. In the patents of Rigney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,013, entitled DISPOSAL INSERT FOR LITTER BOX, and Harrington, U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,295, entitled CAT BOX LITTER SCREENING DEVICE, a series of stacked liners with holes or apertures are provided to allow litter placed on top of the liners in a cat litter box to be screened such that bulk material is removed and the life of the remaining litter is extended. While certain odor absorbing or scent masking chemicals may be applied to the cat litter to further extend the life of the litter material, the material must usually be discarded well before it becomes saturated with urine.
The requirement to periodically change and remove the cat litter is a necessary nuisance in the ownership of a cat. The cat owner must be continually conscious of the existing supply of absorbent cat litter and must always be attentive to the current state of the litter box.
The mechanical cat litter box of this invention is designed to minimize the task of preparing a cat litter box and maintaining it in a condition that is usable and inoffensive to both cat and owner.